Friends till the end?
by NanoSparten
Summary: Cardin and Jaune have been the best of friends since they were ten and through their seven years of friendship, they have done nothing but strengthen their bond together. But the Winchesters and the Arcs has a lingering history that the both of them are not proud to follow, and when it catches up. Will their friendship hold against the trials, or will it shatter and fall apart?
1. Chapter 1: Friends till the End

**A/N: Hello everyone Nano here. This is my very first story that I have written and as such will have made a lot of errors and things could be worded better. So I'm still learning so any and all criticism and opinion would be very helpful. I would love to improve my writing.**

**Now a little story on why I wanted to write this. Honestly to me Cardin seems like a redeemable character especially at the end of Forever Falls. But in a lot fanfics Cardin is the bully, the bad guy, or the general asshole. And I'm fine with that, but there was this one rendition of Cardin that really got to me. This was an OC team story meaning that it was an OC team that was thrown into the RWBYverse so that means it's relatable to the show. But this Cardin was not only an asshole. He was also a molester. And this alone literally drove me crazy. I shouldn't have been this defensive about Cardin but since I see him as a redeemable character and this was in a somewhat canon universe it got on my case so hard. So I wrote this fic, not only for that but also because I see Jaune and Cardin possibly being good friends. So with all of that out of the way. I hope you enjoy my story.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>In a forest on the outside boarder of Vale.<p>

"Oh yeah, let's go into a Grimm infested forest _just_ so we can get a doll that a little girl dropped on her way here to Vale." Cardin sarcastically said as launched a Beowulf into a tree with a swing from his mace.

Jaune blocked a swing from a Beowulf with his shield and swung his sword only to graze it. "Well I wasn't going to say no. This doll really means a lot to her and she really treasures it." Jaune blocks another hit just to get knocked back and fall to the ground.

The Beowulf lunged at Jaune and he raised his shied to protect himself but Cardin came in and smashed his mace into the beowolf's faces completely destroying it with an explosion. He started checking his surroundings and lifted Jaune back up with his free hand. "Look I'm not saying we shouldn't help her, but _maybe_ it would be smart if wasn't just the two of us! You know some kind of reinforcement would have been nice, the police, or maybe some _actual trained huntsmen or huntresses_! But no it's just the two of us in this Grimm infested forest. We have walls for a reason."

Cardin put his back up against Jaune's and the both of them kept their eyes on the six remaining beowolves. "Jaune all I'm saying is that today is the day we are supposed to go to Beacon and I would like it if I was able to set foot onto Beacon _before_ I die."

Jaune kept watch on three beowolves while Cardin kept an eye on the other three that were all circling them. "Well no one else wanted to help her so I think we're her only option. Besides these are just beowolves, I have enough confidence that the two of us can handle them." He raises his shield and sword and got into a ready stance. He prayed that Beowolves were the only things they were going to see here.

Cardin lets out a sigh "Yeah that true, but it would have been really nice if there were more people willing to help." He raises his mace over his head ready to strike. "Well Jaune, what do you propose we do now? We are clearly outnumbered and you are clearly out matched."

"Yeah just give me a moment will you?" Jaune said as he completely brushed the fact that Cardin just insulted him. It was a very typical thing they did when they were in combat, either with each other or against each other. After a few more moments Jaune came up with his analysis. "Alright I have a plan. There is an alpha beowolf and it seems to be the lead of this group, it's the one in front on my left." Jaune came to the conclusion because the beowolf was not only slightly bigger than the rest, it was the only one with past battle scars and the others were following its lead. "So if we can take it down the rest should fall without a problem."

Cardin didn't take his eyes off of his three beowolves. "Alright then, since you got that far I'm assuming you have a plan to take it down?"

The alpha beowolf lunged at Jaune but he raised his shield to block the attack. "Cardin! Swing right!" On cue Cardin swung his mace horizontally over Jaune's head, the alpha used its arm to block most of the attack but Cardin sends it flying to the other side where it collided with a tree. Once he was done he returned his attention to his beowolves.

Jaune noticed the beowolves's behavior after the alpha got hit "Alright it looks like they're not going to attack one on one again. We need to end this now."

"Alright then Jaune I'm all ears for your next brilliant plan." He says as he swings his mace overhead ready to strike.

"I say we go for the CAB call." Jaune re-sheaths his sword into his shield. "On my command we rush the alpha."

"Alright then just tell me when." Cardin was getting low and ready to make a move on Jaune's command.

The beowolves started to close in on the duo as the alpha was getting back up. "ALRIGHT! NOW!" Jaune commanded as he made a run towards the alpha.

Cardin slammed his mace into the ground and created a chain of explosions that struck a beowolf and made the others flinched for a moment, but it gave Jaune and Cardin enough time to reach the alpha. Jaune grabbed his shield arm and used all of his force and momentum to slam his shield into the alpha's chest. It forced the alpha back against the tree but it used its left arm and struck Jaune on his right side, sending Jaune to the ground. The alpha looked back up only to have Cardin's mace crush its face.

Cardin lifted his mace back from the tree to see that the alpha is dead. He turned to see that the other beowolves were on edge but were not retreating, so he came up with an idea. He slammed his mace on the ground and caused a chain explosion that struck two beowolves, and then he raised his mace in the air. "YOU ANIMALS WANT A PIECE OF ME?!" He slammed his mace into the ground one more time and made another chain explosion that struck the same beowolf and it made the beowolves scatter and run away.

Cardin made sure the coast was clear before he calmed down and walked up to Jaune and helped him up. "You good there Jaune? It looked like that beowolf clocked you pretty hard there." he asked with a concern look but with a smile at the same time.

Jaune dusted himself off and put his shield back in its scabbard form and placed it on his belt. He looks around. "Yeah I think I'm good." he went and put a hand on his right side that got hit and flinched at the pain. "Ah! Man that hurts. But I think it's just a bruise."

Cardin put his weapon away on his waist. "Well then I'd say we're good then." He looks at Jaune. "But really Jaune, CAB? Do we really have to keep using that dumb code name?"

Jaune shrugged "Well I mean we've been using that name for a while and it seemed to catch on."

Cardin pitched the bridge of his nose and sighed. "Jaune when CAB literally stands for Crash And Bash, it sounds really lame. Plus we made that name when we were twelve. We should really come up with a better name for that."

"Alright, alright we can talk about that later then, but right now we should get going before anything else shows up. I don't think I can take another hit like that." Jaune said as he rubbed his bruise.

"Alright then where do we go? You're the one with the directions."

Jaune pulled out his scroll and looked at the map "Yeah it should not be too far now, just a little forward here."

"I'm more surprised that they were even able to get an idea where that doll fell. I mean they were on an airship when she dropped it, that's a pretty high fall. Even if she says it fell on a very tall red tree that's not narrowing it down very much." Cardin was about to make his way to the destination point until Jaune caught his attention.

"Hey Cardin."

Cardin stopped and turned around to face Jaune. "Yeah?"

"Thanks for coming with me and helping me back there." He said with a sincere smile.

Cardin chuckled. "Hey. We always back each other up. Isn't that how it goes?"

Jaune also chuckled. "Yeah I guess that's how it goes." Jaune raised his right hand in a fist and had the back of his hand facing Cardin. Cardin followed this by taking the back of his left hand and bumping it on Jaune's. This was their special fist bump that they made which was the sign that the two of them are the best of friends and that they will have each other's back.

They started making their way towards the estimate landing point. The duo made it to one of the only red trees in the forest and they were careful to not attract any Grimms on their way there. "Alright, find the big red tree. That was a lot easier than I thought." Cardin stated as he was amazed on how this didn't stick out like a sore thumb when they started on the journey. They searched to find that the doll was stuck on one of the tree branches. It was hard to make out what the doll looked like but they could see that it had a black hood and the hood was caught on the branch. The tree was well over five meters tall.

Cardin slapped Jaune on the back. "Alright Jauney Boy this is where you come in. Good luck up there."

Jaune stumbled forward from the slap, he rubbed his back and he quickly turned to Cardin. "What why me?"

"You wanted to play hero so now here's your chance." He motioned to the doll.

Jaune groaned "Fine then. Stand back let me show you how it's done." Jaune spent a few minutes climbing and falling from the tree before he finally got to the branch the doll was on. He held on to the branch as was shuffling himself closer to the doll and then he got a grip on it. "Alright I got it!" As luck would have it the branch snapped and Jaune started to fall. Cardin thought to himself that if Jaune was screaming any louder, all of Remnant would hear him. Jaune was bracing himself to have a fall of a life time, but that never came. When he opened his eyes he noticed that Cardin caught him in his arms.

Jaune was trying to catch his breath from the heart attack while still in Cardin's arms. Cardin just laughed to himself for what he was about to say. "Hey Jaune." Jaune looked up to faced him "Yeah what?" Jaune replied.

"Just…. dropping in?" Cardin asked with a grin.

Jaune rolled his eyes "Oh my god put me down."

"If you say so" and with that Cardin dropped Jaune to the ground. "Ow! Hey a little gentler would be nice."

"Yeah well you asked for it, so did you get the doll?" Cardin said as he helped Jaune back up.

Jaune took a look at the doll and it was exactly how the girl described it. It was a pale doll that had two big black buttons for eyes, it had grey thread for hair and it had a red dress on along with the black hood and cape, which looked tacked on. But the noticeable thing about the doll was the wolf ears. It looked just like the little girl who asked for help. He looked back to the sky with a smile. "Yeah we got it, now let go back, we shouldn't keep Jaine waiting." And with that the two boy fist bumped on a job well done and made their way back into the boundaries being careful not to fight any Grimms. They arrived at the airship platforms where they met Jaine.

They found Jaine sitting on a bench around the area where they met her, she looked like she was about five or six years old. She was sitting alone and still looked a little down and sad, but her eyes and ears perked up when she saw Jaune and Cardin. When she spotted the doll in Jaune's hand she got up and started running up to them. The closer she got the faster and happier she was, until she finally reached them and looked at the doll with such happiness in her yellow eyes.

Jaune smiled as he got down on one knee to get eye level with Jaine. He looks at the doll before handing it back to her. She grabbed the doll and hugged it with all her might. It was very obvious how much she loved the doll. "Thank you so much big bro." Her eyes were full of tears, but tears of happiness and that put a smile on the boys faces.

Jaune put a hand on Jaine's head and she lifted her head up to meet his eyes. "Hey I'm just happy that you were able to get your doll back. And besides, big bro couldn't have done this alone." He turned his head to face Cardin and she did the same. He turns back to Jaine with a smile and gave her a nod. She wiped her tears with her arm and walked up to Cardin. She looked up to see him and what she did next was much unexpected for him. "Thank you very much Mister." Jaine said with an honest and innocent smile. This made Cardin surprised but very happy at the same time, so much that he extended his hand and patted her on the head. She let out a giggle and Jaune laughed a little as well. There was a nice atmosphere developing with the three of them until it got interrupted.

"JAINE!" The trio looked in the direction of the noise and saw another wolf faunus who looked to be in her twenties running in their direction. Jaine's face brightened up and began waving to the girl. "Big Sis!" When the sister finally reached Jaine she hugged her and glared directly at Cardin which made him back off away from the two. When Cardin was far enough away she held Jaine arm's length. "Why did you leave? I told you to stay at the bench. I finally found someone willing to go look for Mami." She said with a very worried look.

"But Sis look." Jaine held the doll in front of her sister. "Big Bro and Mister found Mami!" She joyfully stated.

It took the sister a moment to register that that was the doll Jaine dropped when they were on the airship. When she realized it she hugged Jaine again. "That's so wonderful Jaine." She released the hug and stood up to face Jaune who was now standing. "Thank you so much for doing this Mr. Arc. This means a lot to the both of us."

Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Don't worry about it, it was nothing. But I honestly couldn't have done it without my Cardin here." He points to Cardin who waved to the sister.

She took a quick glance at Cardin before returning her attention to Jaune. "Well thank you again but we should really get going. Come on Jaine." The two sisters walked off till Jaine turned around and waved at Jaune and Cardin. "Goood bye Mister, bye bye Big Bro!" And the both of them waved back, the big sister turns to look and then gently grabbed Jain's hand and started walking again.

After they were gone Cardin put his hand down and let out a big sigh.

Jaune noticed his sigh and put a hand on his shoulder. "You alright there Cardin?"

Cardin took a deep breath before answering. "Yeah I'm alright, it's nothing new." He depressingly responded

Jaune noticed how depressed Cardin was. "Well if it means anything, I really couldn't have done it without you." He said trying his best to cheer Cardin up.

Cardin chuckled at what Jaune said. "Yeah well that's nothing new either." Cardin looked up to the clear sky before returning his attention back to Jaune. "Thanks for at least having my back though." He said in a much brighter mood.

Jaune raised his right fist. "I always got your back man."

"Yeah" Cardin smiled as he returned the fist bump. "And I got your back too."

Jaune nods and puts his hand down. "Well we should get going. We don't want to be late on our first day."

Cardin slaps Jaune on the back. "Yeah, after you Jauney Boy." And the two made their way to the airship that was heading to their new home.

As the airships full of future huntsmen and huntresses were heading to Beacon, Jaune and Cardin were passing the time by discussing what happened in the forest.

"Alright so how about, SAM?" Jaune suggested in his seat.

Cardin leaned forward with both of his elbows on his knees and his hands on his face. "Okay I'm going to regret asking. What does it stand for?"

Jaune raised both hands as emphasize on what he was about to say. "Shield and Mace"

Cardin took a deep breath and resisting the urge to punch Jaune. "Okay Jaune. How about we don't try any anagrams? How about a code name or a phrase instead? Maybe one that isn't obvious to the enemy and doesn't sound lame?"

Jaune was contemplating on his options till one hit him. "What about Checkmate?" he suggested.

Cardin was shocked. "Wow. That one actually sounds good. Where did you come up with that one?" he asked as he leaned back more relaxed now.

"Well we play chess a lot and the way you win is with a checkmate. You know, when you pin the king right before you beat it."

"Wow I am really amazed, in the fact that you first suggested SAM and that lead to Checkmate. I like it. Although I don't think we'll be using it anytime soon let's keep that in mind. Sure sounds a whole hell of lot better than CAB."

"Yeah I- " Jaune's thoughts were interrupted when the news came on. They were talking about this Roman guy that the boys have never seen before. Then they moved on to some news about some White Fang members and at the mention of White Fang Jaune looked at Cardin and he noticed how hard he clenched his fist but thankfully the news was switched for this blonde person. Apparently she's Glynda Goodwitch but Jaune put his attention towards Cardin instead of what Glynda was saying. Jaune put a hand on Cardin's shoulder. "Hey, are you alright?" He asked Cardin with a concern look.

Cardin relaxed his hands and took a deep breath. "Yeah. I'm good now. Thanks for asking." Cardin stood up and just stared out the window to see the sight.

Jaune was very concern for Cardin, but he was happy that it wasn't bad. When Glynda was done talking Jaune noticed he everyone was going to the windows and Jaune was curious do he decided to also check it out. The sight was great from where they were but then he felt his stomach turn upside down. 'OH GOD!' Jaune thought to himself as he held on to his stomach.

Cardin looked at Jaune and his only thoughts were 'Oh god is he going to-' before he could finish his thoughts Jaune made a run for the door and Cardin thought to himself. "Wow, he told me he got over his motion sickness. I guess there are just some things that never change." He said to himself.

Cardin watched as Jaune stumble pass two girls, a busty blonde and a red head with a red cape. He laughed in amusement when he heard the red head call Jaune "Vomit boy"

"Oh wow, after all these years of knowing Jaune why did I never think of that? It's so perfect for him." Cardin asked himself in amusement.

The Airship finally made it to their destination and Jaune was the first one out the door. He ran to the trash can and threw up in there. It was a very violent experience while the other students were making their way pass him. Jaune felt weak from throwing up and he just stood there trying to recover himself until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see that it was Cardin who was the last one out.

"So how are you feeling now Jauney boy?"

"Oh god I feel like I'm dying." Jaune said with each breath.

"Oh then that means you're good." He said as he patted Jaune's back. "Jaune why did you look out the window when you have motion sickness?" He asked as Jaune was recovering.

Jaune took some deep breaths before standing back up. "Yeah I thought you know, this was a new year so maybe I could actually look out the window without doing. This." He said as he motioned toward the trashcan.

Cardin gave off a laugh and pats Jaune on the back. "Well it's good to see how some things don't change huh Vomit boy?"

Jaune turned towards Cardin with a confused look. "What?! What did you just call me?"

"I just called you Vomit Boy." Cardin stated as he stood back from Jaune.

Jaune stood up from the trashcan. "Where did you come up with that one?"

"Oh I didn't come up with the name. That girl in red called you Vomit Boy. But personally I think that name fit you very well." he laughed.

"Hey how about we don't encourage that nickname, I would like to go by Jaune Arc. Rolls off the tongue better."

Cardin pated Jaune's back. "Yes yes, well I wouldn't worry too much if I were you, you'll do fine. Come on let's go, we wouldn't want to be late on our first day now would we?"

With that both boys started making their way to check out Beacon while talking about what they plan to do here. That was until they heard an explosion from behind them. Jaune let out a yelp before he jumped into Cardin's arms. Cardin heard an explosion, followed by what sounded like a girl yelping, and the next thing he knows, he was holding Jaune in his arms.

Cardin raised an eyebrow and had a smirk on his face. "You know Jauney, you might want to buy me dinner first. This relationship is going a little too fast for my taste."

"Oh ha ha, very funny Cardin. Now can you let me down? _Gently_ this time please." Jaune got down from Cardin's arms and looked for the source of the explosion. "Hey" Jaune pointed to two girls one with a red cape and the other all dressed in white. "I think they caused the explosion"

Cardin took a look at the source and was a little surprised. "Oh hey look! It's the girl in red that I told you about. You know the one who called you Vomit boy. But right now it looks like she's getting chewed out by that other girl."

The two boys stood there watching the scene play out, they kind of felt sorry for the little red head because they could tell she was scared and confused especially with the girl in white just yelling at her. Cardin could see that Jaune wanted to step in and help the little red head but then they saw a girl with a black bow walk up to the two girls. But what caught Cardin's eyes the most were her bright amber eyes, something about her eyes just seemed out of placed. The girl wore mostly black and white and had a pretty pale complexion so her bright amber eyes stood out like a sore thumb. But Cardin would have to admit they looked really good on the girl.

After a few more minutes of standing around they saw the girl in white storm off while the girl in the bow walked off in the opposite direction. That just left little red all by herself they watched as she fell to the ground onto her back in a more depressing state.

Cardin took note of Jaune's expression. Cardin knew this look, this was the look Jaune had when he wanted to lend someone a helping hand. Cardin knew that there was no way he would stop Jaune from being Jaune but he also knew he wouldn't be of any help to Jaune so he came up with an idea.

He gives Jaune a little shove and Jaune turns around to face Cardin. "You know what Jaune, maybe we should split for now. I'll go see where we're supposed to go because knowing you, we'd be lost. So you go and do whatever you Jaunes do when I'm not around and I'll message you when I find the place. Does that sound like a plan to you?"

Jaune looked back at the girl in red before replying. "Yeah, that sounds like a plan." He said as he held up his fist. Cardin returns the fist bump. With that Cardin smiled and departed. Jaune stood there for a second before taking a deep breath and making his way to the little red head. Cardin turns his head and smiles at the sight of Jaune extending a hand to her. Memories of all the time Jaune extended a hand to strangers started rushing back to Cardin and he lets out a chuckle "Some things really do never change." He said before he started walking again.

The little red head was lying on the ground with her eyes closed until she felt a presence near her, she opened her eyes and noticed that someone was casting a shadow over her so looked up to the one casting the shadow.

"Hey. I'm Jaune." He says with his hand extended.

The girl took a moment before replying. "Ruby" Ruby then extended her hand to grab on to his hand and he helped her up. She let out a snicker "Aren't you the guy who threw up on the ship?" Jaune lets out a sigh remembering the bad experience. Then they began their aimless walk.

While Jaune and Ruby were conversing Cardin was getting a good look at his new home. He was taking notes on the buildings around him, Cardin was always interested in architecture. While he was walking around he took notice on how some of the other students were either staring at him or were trying to avoid him. He didn't bother to try and make eye contact since he knew that would just lead them to an awkward situation.

He finally made his way made his way to the auditorium; he took notes on area around him before realizing that the auditorium looked like a coliseum with two giant doors open for people to enter. 'How the hell can anyone miss this? Even Jaune should have an easy time finding this place.' Cardin thought to himself as he sent a message to Jaune about the location and leaned against the wall. "I wonder how Jauney Boy and little red are doing?"

With an awkward silence lingering around, Ruby tried to break the silence with a conversation. "So, do you always throw up when you're on a ship?"

"Hey! That was one time. I know it might have been a little messy but it wasn't that bad."

"A little? Jaune your puke got on my sister's shoes, and I don't think I've ever seen anyone vomit so violently before."

"Hey look all I'm saying is that motion sickness is a more common problem than people let on." Jaune said defensibly. "Plus I find that Vomit boy comment a little offensive."

"Look I'm sorry, Vomit boy was the first thing that came to mind."

"Oh yeah? Well what if I called you Crater face?" Jaune grinned.

"Hey that explosion was an accident!" she protested.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, the ladies love it."

"Do they?" she questioned.

"T-they will." Jaune said defensibly "Well I hope they will. I think my mom always say that uh…. never mind." Realizing what he was about to say.

Ruby giggled. "So~ I got this." Ruby pulls out her weapon and plants it into the ground.

The impact and size of the weapon shook Jaune. "Whoa, is that a Scythe?!"

"It's also a customizable high impact sniper rifle." Ruby declared proudly.

"A what?" He asked completely lost.

Ruby cocks back the bolt action. "It's also a gun"

"Oh. That's cool!"

"So what do you got?" Ruby asked with curious eyes.

Jaune was caught off guard. "OH! Umm" He unsheathes his weapon. "I got this sword"

Ruby's face lit up with amazement for Jaune's weapon. "Ooooo"

"Yeah. I got a shield too." He straps his scabbard to this wrist and it extended into a shield.

"So what do they do?" She asked with curiosity as if she expected more from Jaune's simple weapons. She taps on the shield which made the shield started to retract and expand while it hopped in the air. Jaune was fumbling to catch his shield back until it hit the ground.

"T-the shield gets smaller. So, when I get tired of carrying it. I can just, put it away." Jaune nervously trying his best to play the embarrassing scene off as smooth as he could.

"But, wouldn't it weigh the same?"

Slumped in realization of what Ruby said and spoke in defeat. "Yeah it does."

Ruby could see the look on Jaune's face so she thinks of ways to make the situation better. "Well heheh I'm kind of a dork when it comes to weapons, I guess I did go a little overboard in designing it." She says trying to make Jaune feel a little less insecure.

"Wait. You made that?" Jaune was surprised that someone like Ruby made that.

"Of course, all students at Signal forge their own weapons. Didn't you make yours?"

Jaune looks at his sword. "It's a hand-me-down. My Great great grandfather used it to fight in the War." He spoke with his tone getting lower.

"Well it looks more like a family Heirloom to me. Well I like it. Not many people have an appreciation for the classic these days."

"Yeah, the classic." Jaune had a slight down look.

Continuing their walk Ruby started back the conversation. "So why did you help me out back there in the courtyard?"

"Eh why not, my mom always said that strangers are just friends you haven't met yet."

Ruby giggled. "Well isn't that a strange way of thinking things."

"Hey, it has worked out so far hasn't it?"

"Hm." Ruby took a few seconds to process the idea, and then she came to a realization. "Hey do you know where we're going?"

"Oh I don't know. I was following you." Then it hit Jaune like the ride on the airship. They were lost. "Um, so do you think there's a directory around here, maybe a food court, some kind of recognizable landmark?" Jaune asked.

Ruby giggled, Jaune took that as a sign. "Is that a no?"

"That's a no." She replied.

'Wow I can't we're lost. Well maybe Cardin is having a better time than I am.' Jaune thought, as his scroll began to ring. It made Jaune jump and in turn surprised Ruby.

"Ahh! What was that?" Ruby asked.

"It's a message from my friend." Jaune pulls out his scroll, and reads the message. "Hey Jaune I have found the place we're supposed to meet up. The message has the directions. I'll be here waiting so don't take too long would you."

Jaune let out a sigh of relief that Cardin had his back on this.

Ruby was now curious. "So what was that about?"

Jaune closed his scroll and puts it away. "Oh my friend found the place we're supposed to be at."

"Then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed.

"Yeah let's go. Jaune he said as he scratched his head. "Hey can forget about this whole getting lost thing?" he nervously asks.

"Sure thing Jaune." She replied with a giggle.

The two made their way inside and a familiar blonde got their attention. "Oh hey Ruby over here I saved you a spot!" Ruby spots her and turned to Jaune. "Oh hey that's my sister calling. It was nice meeting you." As quickly as she said that, she was gone.

"Hey wait!" Jaune sighs slump his shoulders, "Oh man, now where am I going to find another nice and quirky girl to talk to?" Jaune then made his way to the far wall and he started looking around for a certain someone until he felt a bump on his shoulder to see Cardin.

"Hey there Jauney boy, glad to see that you finally made it."

"Yes well I'm glad I can be here."

Cardin took a step back with his arms crossed and looked around. "So what happened to little red?"

Jaune looked up to Cardin in confusion. "Huh, who?"

"You know, that girl in the red cape you were helping out."

Then it hit Jaune. "Oh! You mean Ruby." Jaune scratched the back of his head. "Well she went to join her sister. Wait, how did you know I was with her?" Jaune asked just realizing that he didn't tell Cardin that he was with Ruby.

Cardin motioned his arms to the door. "Well besides seeing the two of you walk in here together, you're not exactly the type of person to leave someone alone. Even if they were a stranger." He put his hand on his chin. "How did that phrase go again? Strangers are just friends you haven't met yet?" Cardin chuckled. "That's a very strange phrase when you think about it. What if they don't like you?"

Jaune shrugged "What's the harm in meeting new people?" And on cue they hear someone yelling near the center of the room.

"YOU!" The girl in white yelled.

They saw Ruby jumped into her sister's arms. "Oh god it's happening again!" Ruby clung on to her sister for dear life.

"You're lucky we weren't blown off the side of the cliff!" The white girl yelled with her hands on her hips.

Ruby got down from her sister's arms and started explaining herself. As it turns out Ruby's sister was named Yang while the girl in white was Weiss.

Cardin crossed his arms and turned towards Jaune. "Yeah, it looks like a beautiful friendship is going to bloom from this one."

"Hey you don't know, maybe it's just a rough start." Jaune defended.

Cardin chuckled. "Yeah, rough as an Ursa maybe."

Jaune laughed at Cardin's remark. "Yeah okay that too is an option." He then started looking around to see if he recognized any familiar faces, to see that Weiss had stopped yelling at Ruby and was now talking.

"Yeah, and we can paint our nails, and try on clothes, and talk about cute boys, like tall, blonde and, scraggly over there." She sarcastically points towards Jaune with her thumb.

Her words carried through to Jaune's ears, and he took notice of how she was pointing her thumb towards him. Jaune felt a big rise in his confidence. Cardin was about to ask something of Jaune but then everyone went silent when they saw headmaster Ozpin walk on stage with the microphone.

"I'll... keep this brief. You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, to hone your craft and acquire new skills, and when you have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people. But I look amongst you, and all I see is wasted energy, in need of purpose, direction. You assume knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It is up to you to take the first step."

Glynda came up to the mic. "You will gather in the ballroom tonight; tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You are dismissed."

Cardin thought for a moment. "Hey Jaune, did he just insulted us or was that supposed to be some sort of pep talk?" Cardin noticed that Jaune was a little absent minded, so he tapped Jaune's arm to get his attention.

"Hm?" Jaune now giving Cardin his full attention.

Cardin raised an eyebrow. "So what's on your mind Jaune?"

Jaune looked back at Weiss. "Did you hear what she said?"

Cardin leaned in to look at the girls. "No I didn't and which one?"

Jaune pointed towards Weiss. "Weiss over there, she said I was cute."

Cardin just stood there for a moment. "Okay Jauney Boy you are being very delusional right now. There is no way in hell someone like her would ever call you that. No offense Jaune but a dork like you with someone like her, I don't think so."

"Oh you're just jealous that someone complemented me and not you."

"Jaune your mom still and calls you her cute little baby and I'm definitely not jealous of that."

Jaune blushed but shook it off. "Hey that is not the point here. The point is that I have a chance to make a good impression on her."

"Oh really now?" Cardin said in disbelief. "Then why don't you show us how it's done Jauney Boy?" He dared.

Jaune chuckled. "Alright then stand back and watch. You might learn a thing or two." He straightens himself up and started walking up to the girls.

"There is no way he won't do something to screw this up." He said to himself in disbelief. Cardin was waiting for a crash and burn on this one. 'What is he going to do this time? Is he going to pull a rose out and get on his knees? Is he going to serenade her with a song? Is he going to show us as a knight in shining armor? Or maybe he will just…..'

"I'm a natural blonde you know." Jaune stated as he walked right up to the girls.

Cardin face palmed so hard that he felt as if his face flew right off his head and into another dimension. Cardin had to take a deep breath on this on before resuming his thoughts. 'Maybe he's still the same dork that we all know and love. Why did I think so highly of him?'

Everyone started to leave the auditorium and the girls left Jaune, who doesn't look phased in the slightest. Cardin made his way towards Jaune and tapped his shoulder. "So Jauney Boy, how did that go?" He curiously asked even though he knew how it ended.

"Well if you have to know, I think I made a very good first impression." Jaune confidently stated. He did a double take on Cardin's face. "Dude your face is so red. What happened?"

Cardin put his hand on his face and just sighed. "I'm not going to bother with this anymore." He mumbled to himself. "Don't worry about it. So" He looks back at Jaune. "What do you want to do now? We have a few hours before we have to gather for the night."

Jaune started to think on their options. "Well what about this?" he reached in his back pocket and pulled out a white disc that was six inches in diameter and an inch thick. The center has a camera lens for holographic projection. And surrounding it are smaller buttons with shapes and symbols that resembles games that the device can play. It is called the Game Ark. The holograms can only be interacted with special gloves that Jaune and Cardin only had one pair. "You think you're up for it?" he taunt Cardin.

"Alright then I'm game Jauney Boy, lead the way."

They made their way to a table outside and Jaune put the Game Ark down in the middle of the table. He pressed the "on" button and it lit up. "So, what game should I crush you in Cardin?" Jaune confidently smirked while he strapped on the right black glove.

"Oh you think you'll win Jauney boy?" He retorted as he strapped on the left glove.

Jaune shrugs. "If history has proven anything it's that I am still undefeated Cardin my friend." He confidently stated.

Cardin clasped his hands together. "Oh I can't wait to wipe that smirk off of your face, I'll let you know that I've gotten better since that last time we've played."

"So the usual then?" Jaune motioned his finger over the button with a king chess piece on it.

"Bring it on Jauney boy." Cardin returned with a smile.

After nine games of Chess there was a loud scream that could be heard from the area.

"ARRRRRRGH!" The holographic board and pieces went flying everywhere. Cardin slammed his head to the table. "THIS GAME IS STUPID!" he said with his face still down on the table.

Jaune pressed the chess icon, the board and pieces went back into the Game Ark. Jaune placed his elbow on the table as he took off his glove and rested his chin on his hand. "You know Cardin, you should have kept an eye out for my bishop. Then you might have had a chance in that game. You know just an advice for next time."

Cardin sat up and looked at Jaune. "Keep your stupid advice to yourself. I don't need you rubbing off on me you big dork." He said as he took off his glove.

Both boys had a good laugh. Jaune may have been physically weak compared to Cardin, he does excel when it comes to field strategies, battle tactics, and using his brain. Jaune may have also been oblivious when it comes to casual things but when it came to the battlefield in front of him, he is a completely different person. Jaune was always fascinated in stories where people were outnumbered and outmatched but they always came out victorious because they used their brains to win.

Jaune took a deep breath after their laughing fit. "You think it's a good time to get out of here? I think you've had enough for today." He asked leaning forward in his chair.

Cardin leaned back into his chair. "Yeah maybe we should call it a day. Hey you remember where that woman said we were supposed to meet up tonight?

Jaune went blank. "Wait Cardin, you don't know?" Jaune was looking worried.

There was a silence. "Nah I know where it is, I was just messing with ya."

Jaune sighed in relief. "Just lead the way already." He said as he put the Game Ark away.

The boys arrived at the ball room where everyone will be resting and got set up.

Cardin lie on his sleeping bag which was near the window and away from everyone else as best as he could make it. He lies with his fingers interlaced behind his head and he stares out the window. The night sky was calm and it helped Cardin forget all of his worries. He closed his eyes to take in the calm aura that was around him until he heard footsteps getting closer to him. He looks up and was absolutely surprised from what he was seeing. Cardin was able to get his words out through his surprise. "Are you serious right now Jauney boy? You are seriously wearing that?"

Jaune looks down and to see his light blue onsie pajamas and blue bunny slippers. "What's wrong with it?" He asked.

"Jaune what are you twelve?" He examines the sleep wear again and raised his eyebrow "In fact it looks exactly like the one you had when you were twelve." He just stared at Jaune in confusion.

"Hey there's nothing wrong with it and I'll have you know it's very comfortable."

"Your mom packed that for you didn't she?"

Jaune's shoulders fell and he let out a sigh. "Yeah, but they _are_ comfortable."

Cardin rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Jaune, so what are your plans for tonight?"

Jaune flops down on to his sleeping bag. "Nothing much I'll just chill here and keep you company."

"Aww isn't that sweet of you for caring Jaune?"

"Oh shut up!" He throws his pillow at Cardin and it hits him in the face and then he picks it off the ground. "You're not getting this back Jaune."

"What am I supposed to sleep on then?"

"You're smart, use your brain." Cardin lies on both pillows. "Well I guess it's time for some shut eye."

Before he could follow through with what he said, they hear some yelling. He sat up and looked for the source of the noise, Cardin grinned when he found who it was. It was Weiss and she was yelling at Yang for some reason. Cardin couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Well you look at that Jaune. Is she just as perfect as you imagined?"

"Yeah, isn't she lovely?" He turns to face Cardin but gets hit with a pillow and falls back down.

Cardin retracts his arm after throwing a pillow at Jaune. "Go to sleep you loser." And he lies back down with his hands behind his head.

Jaune laughed before lying back down.

"Night Jaune, we got a big day tomorrow." Cardin says before closing his eyes.

"Yeah, good night Cardin." And with one last yawn both boys fell into their slumber for their big day tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Scars of the past

**Okay, I kinda lied when I said that the reason I made this story was because I see Cardin as a redeemable character and because of typical bad guy Cardin. Well they _were_ the reasons why I made the idea, but this chapter is pretty much the reason why I REALLY wanted to make this story. **

**One thing to note is that most of the things that happens in this chapter is relevant to something that I planned and not just there for filler. But I hope I do convey that well with my writing. Also this chapter is the start to why this Fanfic is rated M and is under Angst. So if you happen to see that the rating is unneeded then please tell me. If it wouldn't hurt. I would like for some kind of review if I happen to be making consistent mistakes or maybe I could have done something better. Unless you tell me. I'm probably going to do those mistakes again. But without further adieu. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

><p>It is a very dark and claustrophobic alley. The rain gently fell from above as the only illumination to the alley was the moon high in the sky. Except the moon wasn't normal, it didn't shine in its pure white radiance, no the moon was radiating red, as deep as blood itself and with the rain crawling down the tall walls, it was as if the walls were bleeding. But these were minor details to a ten year old Cardin running for his life down these long narrow alleyways, in his torn up jacket and pants. His bare feet were crying out in pain as they splashed on the wet ground, begging him to stop running and take a break. But he couldn't stop, he did not have the luxury, or else "they" would get him. It was very dark and that played with his sight, he could barely see where he was going, but he knew that didn't matter, because "they" could still see him bright as day.<p>

He was blinded by the tears running from his eyes, but he kept running. His lungs were on fire with his constant breathing, but he kept running. His legs were sore and bleeding, but he kept running. Nothing was going to stop him from running from "them" until he was safe, but then he felt sharp pains on his back and that caused him to fall onto the cold wet ground. He cried out in pain from the cuts and the impact to the ground, the falling rain stung the wounds that were inflicted onto him, and with that alone he could feel that he has three large diagonal cuts parallel to each other, running from the top of his right shoulder to his lower back. He had no time to look back so he pushed himself up from all the pain and kept running again.

His heart was racing ferociously as he heard "their" footsteps getting louder. He could clearly tell from their sound alone that there are three of them. One of them made loud splashes in the puddle and occasional squeaks; this one was wearing sneakers of some sorts. Another one made a very heavy clanking sound, the way it echoed he could guess that these shoes were made of metal. The last one was a set of clicking and clacking sound. Those were definitely high heels.

He kept running, but the noises were only getting louder and louder. He then came up on a three way intersection in the alleyway, he had to make a decision _quick_, go left, or go right. It was so dark he could not see pass four meters from where he was at, so no matter where he chooses, it's a shot in the dark. But anywhere was better than waiting for "them" to catch up. So making his decision he chose to go right and ran for it. About five meters in, he ran right into a wall. Cardin's heart skipped a beat as he found himself in a dead end. He turned around to make a run for it but then he saw that "they" were already there and Cardin's heart was racing so fast, he thought we was going to die of a heart attack. He backed himself back onto the wall and the sizzling pain from the cuts earlier didn't even bother him, because now, he has something far worst in front of him.

The rain stopped falling and the moon illuminated figures from behind, casting only their silhouettes. They were, just three faunuses that looked to be in their teenage years. The one on his right was a monkey faunus who looked very average, he was also juggling a knife with blood dripping from it, using only his tail. The middle one was a wolf faunus who has only her right wolf ear and a slender body, her amber eyes shone through the darkness, like little pits of fire. And the last one on the left, was a very built and big guy that stood there with his arms crossed, he had no physical resemblance of being a faunus but Cardin could just tell he was one. Cardin was standing back against the wall, just staring at them. The silence enveloped the area, as the wind ceased to flow through the alleyways.

The first one to break the silence was the monkey faunus who was laughing manically but yet his tone of voice was not one of a malicious entity. "Oh that was a fun game, wasn't it bird brain? Too bad you had to be a _real_ bird brain and run into a wall." The faunus tilted his head and looked at Cardin and grinned at what he saw. "Wait. Are you crying? Are you actually crying right now?" he asked follow by his maniacal laugher again. "Oh shit, you really are crying! AH HA! The bird brain is crying, oh this is precious." He wiped his tear from laughing too hard. "Oh do you want to go run back to your mommy, so she can comfort you and make the crying stop?" He just kept laughing until he stopped and caught his breath. "Oh, that's right."

He tossed his knife with his tail and caught it with his finger and thumb. His voice dropped low and menacing. "Mommy is not here right now is she. Nah, you kind of just abandon her back there and ran for it. How can you possibly go back to her?" he took a pause and thought of something. "You know what; here I have something for you." He reached for his back pocket and threw what looked like a locket at Cardin's chest. Cardin reacted and caught the locket after hitting his chest. He looked at it and his eyes went wide. This was his mom's locket with a picture of her, his dad, and him in it. He looked back up at the faunus, eyes welling up again in tears. The monkey faunus leaned his back up against the side wall still playing with his knife. "God, bird brain, you should have been there to see it. She was just sitting there burning alive, all the while she was clutching onto that locket close to her heart. You humans are surprisingly flammable you know that? I'll admit though, prying that locket out her dead hands was a big pain in the ass. I mean, I would have brought a better souvenir like her hand or her head for you, if Fang over here didn't go and break that old hag." He shook his head and placed his fingers on his forehead. "Man, she crumbled like dust, you should have seen it. It was so weird, but this locket was the only thing we could salvage, in memories of your mommy burning to death." His grin grew as wide as his face. "Well, at least she won't be alone." He said as he pushed himself off the wall and faced Cardin. "Because you're next bird brain, and we'll make sure you enjoy every second of it." He spoke in a maniacal voice.

Cardin's heart broke after seeing and hearing about everything, so much so that his legs gave out and he was now sitting up against the wall. The tears wouldn't stop running down his face, he couldn't catch his breath, and he was sobbing so much. "W-why did you have to do that? Why are you doing this to me, to us? What did we do to deserve this?!" he asked as he sniffled and choked with each word.

The wolf faunus gave off a light chuckle. Her voice was alluring and mesmerizing, but spine chilling at the same time. "Oh little birdie, you don't understand do you? You guys didn't do anything to us, but your father and your grandfather on the other hand; they did so many bad things to poor little faunuses like us. And you see little birdie, it's hard to get your revenge on a dead man." She smoothly stated

The monkey faunus followed up her statement. "Man, Cardinal was such a coward. He just went and offed himself right then and there, it wasn't fun at all, well, at least not as fun as the mom. You know, I guess instead of being birds you Winchesters are more like chickens huh?" He remarked.

"That's enough Monkey." She commanded.

"Alright whatever you say Boss Wolf Lady." He replied as he backed off.

Wolf turned and glared at Monkey. "I said enough, don't make me repeat myself." She hissed.

Monkey raised his hands up in defense. "Alright geez calm down will you, someone here needs a sense of humor, and that's definitely not going to be Fang." He said as he pointed to the big faunus. "Women, am I right bird brain?" She said to Cardin who was still shivering in fear.

Wolf let out a sigh as she turned her attention back to Cardin. "Now where were we little birdie?" she asked.

Cardin still hasn't been able to calm down and he feared of saying anything, but he just had to know. "Why are you after me?" he fearfully requested.

Wolf sighed. "I already told you. Cardinal is dead so we have to take our wrath out on someone, and you're the only Winchester left, Cardin." She slowly made her way towards him. "That means you're the last one alive that needs to burn."

Cardin's heart was racing faster and faster as he saw and heard her inching closer and closer to him. He then he felt something under his hand, it was a rock. With every echo of her heels he panicked to the point there he gripped the rock and threw it at her. It struck her on the right side of her face and a diagonal scar was visible.

A whistle came from Monkey. "Wow looks like the bird brain still has some fight in him." The he remarked.

Wolf stood back and put her hand on her face and felt a scar. Bright red blood was running down her silhouette face, her amber eyes came back to meet Cardin's sapphire eyes. "That wasn't very nice little birdie." She grinned and snapped her fingers.

On cue with the snap, Fang, who's been silent the entire time, rushed up Cardin and kicked him in the face. He could feel the force of the metal boot connecting with his face with tremendous force, which afterwards he felt a rush of pain from the back of his head, from hitting the wall behind him. He held his face with both hands; he was screaming and crying from the immense pain he has just gone through. His ears were ringing from the blow, but he could still hear Monkey laughing this off, as if this is all just a practical joke for him. "HOLY SHIT DUDE, I THINK YOU BROKE SOMETHING!" He just kept on laughing, as Cardin was trying to recover from the pain. "Man that felt so good. I wonder if he looks any better with a broken face?" Monkey took a moment to look at Cardin's face which was still in his hands. "Nah he's still recognizable." He tossed his knife around with his hands and tail. "Maybe we should fix that, maybe then he'll look better." He said as he caught the knife in his hand, after which Wolf takes it into her possession. She stared at Cardin and her amber eyes pierced right through little him.

Cardin feared for the worse, he was exhausted and in pain, there were three faunuses in front of him who were bloodthirsty, he had no escape, and worst of all, he was going through this all alone, but then Cardin could see it. Looking through between Wolf's legs he could see a bright yellow light, shining. The Yellow illumination overpowered the red glow from the moon, and Cardin could see him, it was Jaune. Though from the looks of it Jaune was a full grown adult, but it didn't matter, he knew it was him. Seeing Jaune there lifted Cardin's spirit through the pain. Cardin reached out his hand in Jaune's direction and opened his mouth to call out his friend, but nothing came out. He kept trying to call out to Jaune for help, for anything, but he made no noise. It was as if his voice was being taken right out of his throat so that he may never speak. He knew Jaune was looking at him and he tried to plead for Jaune to come and help him, to come and save him.

Jaune, just shook his head and walked away in the other direction. "No, Jaune, don't go, please, come back." He finally muttered, but little by little, Jaune's bright yellow aura was dimming and dimming, until it was completely out and was replaced with the red moonlight. Cardin's heart sank deep down in his chest and shattered into a million pieces. He was absolutely heart broken. The only person he could ever count on left, he felt betrayed by his one and only friend, and now Cardin is all alone again with these faunuses who seemed to have just stood there through the whole ordeal that occurred.

Once again Monkey was the one to break the silence. "What was that bird brain, I couldn't quite hear you. Are you waiting for someone to come and save you?" He laughed. "News flash bird brain, nobody in their right mind would want to help you, especially not a Winchester. Face it, you're alone and you always will be, because you bring nothing but misfortune to everyone around you. And your so called _friend_, would be better off if you didn't exist in this world, and you know it bird brain." Those words hit hard to an already broken Cardin.

Wolf walked up to Cardin and looked into his dead blue eyes. "Now that all of that is resolved." She reached out with her right hand, and grabbed onto Cardin's neck and pushed him back against the wall. He couldn't even fight back; he was paralyzed with fear and sorrow. Tears were silently flowing down his bloody face, and Wolf held the blade of the knife up to it. In one last spine shivering chuckle she followed with. "Now it's time for you to suffer what we suffered. It's time for you to pay, for all of Cardinal's sins." She tightened her grip on his neck, and the last thing Cardin saw were her amber eyes, getting brighter and brighter until he his whole world burn down to the ground.

Cardin shot straight up from his sleeping bag drenched in sweat and choking on his breath. He quickly put his hand on his throat as he was catching his breath. His heart was pounding so quickly he thought his heart was going to explode. He could feel that his eyes were dry from tears. "What the hell was that?" he asked himself as he looked around to see that everyone was still asleep, especially Jaune, who was mumbling in his sleep.

"What time is it?" He asked himself as he took out his scroll and check that it was 5:10 AM. "Damn, four hours till initiation." He felt something run down his nose and was shocked when he saw drops of blood hitting the screen of his scroll. He quickly covered his nose with his free hand and quietly rushed to the bathroom to clean himself up.

After a few minutes of washing his face and stopping the bleeding, he stared into the mirror. "What the hell was that? What the hell kind of a nightmare was that?" he asked himself as he placed his elbows on the sink with his head rested in his palms. He started to think about what he saw, what he experienced in that dream. Everything, the alleyway, the faunus, the pain, his mother…. his father. There were so much on his mind about this dream, but thinking about his father was the one that was flooding his mind. "Pay for your father's sins, huh?" He looked at the mirror, but he didn't see his reflection. No, he saw his father. Cardinal Winchester. Who has orange hair and blue eyes, just like Cardin. Wearing black armor with a gold bird on the chest, he had his mace swung over his shoulders. The same mace Cardin uses.

"So what, we're supposed to suffer for you now? Are we supposed to suffer for everything you did?!" he asked the reflection. He raised his fist, getting ready to punch the mirror, but he stopped himself and put his hand down on the sink. "Wow, am I really talking to a mirror right now?" he chuckled. "I must be going crazy." He took a deep breath as he recalled a lot of what the faunus said, he shivered at the thought of his mom dying by their hands. The way the faunus described it was so, real. But it gave him peace at mind that she's safe back at home. But something did echo in his mind "Your so called _friend_, would be better off if you didn't exist in this world, and you know it bird brain." That, with the image of Jaune leaving him alone just ate at his mind, but he threw those thoughts away because in the back of his mind, he knew Jaune would have his back. Jaune had his back when they were little, and he would have his back now. He needed to clear his mind so he left the bathroom and went out onto the balcony where he looked up at the moon. "Thank god you're not bleeding." He joked.

He bathed in the pearl moonlight as he went back to his thoughts about the dream. There were so many questions as to why these certain events happened and their meaning behind them. "There was no coincidence that these specific events occurred." He rested his head in his hands. "But what do they mean?! Arg!" He screamed in frustration. He then calmed himself down and took a deep breath. "Why am I thinking so much about this? It's just a stupid dream." He stares up to the broken moon, and then he gazed down over the balcony and took in a deep breath. "If only it was _all_ just a dream, wouldn't that be a gift?"

Cardin took his left hand and reached around to his back to find three large scars that were parallel to each other. He trailed his scars, from his right shoulder to his lower back. "If only it was _just_ a dream." He repeated. Cardin returned his gaze to the moon as he clenched his left fist in the air. "I'll show them, I'll show all of them that I'm more than just a Winchester. That I'm more than my father." He declared.

He released his grip and stared at palm of his hand. "Yeah, that's right, I'll show them." He turned his hand over and looked at the back of his hand and balled it into a fist. "And I won't be alone either." He said as he imagined Jaune returning their special fist bump.

He took in the cool air and headed back in. He returned to find his good o friend Jaune happily sleeping away while mumbling something in his sleep, something about showing off his mad skills. Cardin couldn't help his chuckle. "To think would I miss this dumb dork."

Jaune chuckled in his sleep. "You see Cardin; I told you I'd have your back." Jaune happily mumbled in his sleep.

He couldn't help but smile at that. "Yeah, I got your back too, you loser." He lies back down onto his sleeping bag. Cardin wasn't afraid anymore. No matter what kind of nightmares he would have, no matter what they tell him in his nightmares. He knew that Jaune would always have his back, and he would do the same for Jaune. "Now let's ride into the sunset and back to the castle!" Jaune slurred in his dreamland.

Cardin couldn't help chuckle at that one. "I wonder what pleasant dream you're having Jaune? Sounds like one hell of a ride." With that peace of mind he went back to sleep, with no fear of whatever may come before him.

The next morning the orange brute was rudely awaken by the sound of cheering "it's morning." He sat up with tiredness in his eyes and began looking for the source of the noise. He saw an energetic girl wearing pink and white, and has orange hair. She was circling an oriental looking boy in green. He looked just as tired as Cardin was, and he felt bad, that the green boy had to endure this, in such close of proximity.

"Well I guess I'm awake now." He regretfully stated. He looked over to see his blonde friend was still asleep, even though all of this noise. Jaune was still mumbling something in his sleep, something about Weiss. "Hey Jaune wake up." He said as he shook his friend who returned with more silent mumbling. "Hey Jauney Boy wake up." He shook his friend even more "Baby no not yet, this is the best part." Jaune giggles in his sleep.

Cardin raised his eyebrow. "That's it." He said as he grabbed his pillow. "WAKE UP YOU LOSER!" He yelled as he slammed his pillow onto Jaune's sleeping face. "SWEET WAFFLES!" Jaune yelled as he quickly sat up and started patting his face.

This made Cardin raise his eyebrow again. "Um, alright, rise and shine Jauney Boy."

Jaune looked around with sleepy eyes and spotted his best friend. "Oh good morning Cardin. What time is it?" he tiredly asked.

"It's, morning o'clock buttercup, now get up, we have to start our day." He replied as he stood up and stretched.

Jaune groaned in annoyance. "Can we just like, not do this, and go back to sleep?" he asked as he closed his eyes sitting up.

Cardin reached down to grab his pillow and smacked Jaune in the face, which knocked him down. "Does that answer your question Jauney Boy?" he rhetorically asked as he threw his pillow on Jaune.

Jaune groaned in pain before rising back up like an undead zombie.

The two boys got cleaned up and dressed, before heading to the cafeteria to get some pancakes for breakfast. They decided to sit near the wall due to still being new to Beacon, just a way to get used to everything. In the middle of eating his pancakes, Cardin came out with a curious question. "Okay, so what were you dreaming about that got you so excited?" he asked his blonde friend.

Jaune put his silverware down and his elbows on the table, getting ready to start his story. "Well, I had this crazy dream, that you were in it, and I was in it."

"Okay that seems obvious enough." Cardin interrupted.

"Hey hey hey, let me finish first. So in my dream you and I were partners." Jaune started again.

"Kind of like how we are now, nothing new." The brute replied.

"Shush be quiet! I'm getting to the good part." Jaune took in a deep breath. "We were knights!" He exclaimed with his hands in the air while his elbows were still on the table.

This actually left Cardin speechless. He didn't know what to comment. "Okay? Go on." Cardin leaned in on the table as he was now interested in Jaune's dream.

"So we're knights, in this past time without all the fancy technology, we had these awesome armor and we have like these cool titles." Jaune explains while gesturing with his hands to add effect.

Cardin put his hand to his chin. "Titles huh, like what?" He questioned his blonde friend.

"You were the Bronze knight!" Jaune exclaimed as he pointed at Cardin.

Cardin looked at Jaune as if he was just insulted. "Bronze knight, Okay I'm going to ask, what was _your_ title?" He asked as he leaned in on his elbows.

"I was the Shining Knight." He spoke confidently as he splayed his hands outward as if he just opened a banner with his title on it.

The bronze knight just sat back and sighed with his fingers on his face. "Shining Knight." He stated. "Yeah okay, Jaune you're more like the Blonde Knight, let's be honest here. Nothing grand, like the Shining Knight" he gestured back.

"Hey, blonde knight doesn't sound as cool though." The blonde friend replied.

Cardin seemed to have had enough of this. "Alright Jaune, was that really all that was special about this dream of yours? This was really, underwhelming." He said.

"Well if you stop talking, _I_ will get to the best part of the story." Jaune said as he pointed his index finger to the sky.

"Well then, go on. I'm all ears." He said as he started eating his pancakes again.

Jaune inhaled. "We were Dragon riders!" exclaimed the blonde knight, extending both arms outward.

Cardin was surprised by Jaune's excitement and started choking on his pancakes. He looked around and noticed that they were getting some stares from the other students, so he gestured Jaune to calm down. "We were what?" He quietly asked while recovering from his pancake attack.

"Dragon riders." Jaune quietly exclaimed. "The Shining knight and the Bronze knight riding dragons and saving the day. You should have seen it, we were so cool, we're flying through the air, and I had my shield and sword while you had your mace. We even led an army, while flying dragons." The blonde knight joyfully explained the dream as if he was a child.

Cardin was happily listening to his friend's story about how they were chosen to be the Dragon Riders by their respected dragons. They led an army against the dark lord, who had kidnapped Princess Weiss, for their evil plan to rule the Kingdom of Vale. He explained how in the epic battle, the Knight Duo fought against the Dark Lord and her Dark Knights. He still used the CAB plan to win the fight, and at the end of it all, the two were revered as heroes in the Kingdom of Vale after their great victory. Right before Jaune was able to kiss Princess Weiss for his heroic deed, Cardin woke him up with that pillow to his face. It was quite a story, and something that Cardin wouldn't have minded living himself. "That's one hell of a story there Jauney Boy. You should write a book on that." The bronze knight suggested as he took a sip of his drink.

Jaune shrugged. "Hey who knows, maybe it'll be a book someday, or maybe it's already a thing. That would be cool though. So what should we do now?" he asked his bronze friend.

"Well I mean you should finish those pancakes _before_ we get a move on." He said as he pointed towards Jaune's stack of pancakes. The blonde knight was so invested in his story that he didn't get to eat yet, unlike Cardin who was long done with his pancakes when Jaune was telling his story.

Jaune started to devour his pancakes. Telling his story took a lot out of him, while he was eating his pancakes, Cardin took the liberaty to look around the cafeteria. He was on the lookout for anyone that was a faunus. It may have been a paranoid mindset, but he's been taught it is better to be safe than sorry. If there's ever one thing his father taught him, it was how to spot a faunus. The reason for him learning this skill was in bad taste, but he later found that it's like playing a game without Jaune. Spot the faunus. It was simple but sometimes a challenge for the ones who don't inherently have anything physical traits of a faunus, such as a second set of ears and such. Most of the times they conceal themselves in clothing, but that made the game a lot more interesting. Of course he would never reveal who the faunus were, if they were hiding their traits, it was for a good reason, and he would rather not make any more enemies than he already has.

While he was on the lookout he overheard some of them talking, and the thing that peaked his interest was the possibility of forming teams in today's initiation. 'Hm, teams huh? That's very interesting; I didn't even think of that to be a possibility. I wonder how they're going to decide them? They mentioned teams so I wonder how many members per team?' He questioned to himself.

Jaune exhaled. "That was some good pancakes." He said as he broke Cardin's train of thought. Jaune stretched after his delicious meal. "Alright, are you ready to go now?" The blonde asked his friend.

Cardin looked back at Jaune. "Yeah took you long enough." Cardin started getting up from his seat. "Let's get a move on." He said.

With that, the two boys made their way to the locker rooms, Cardin's locker was on the far side of the wall. As Cardin was putting on his armor he noticed how Jaune was lost and couldn't help laugh a bit. "Well looks like he's already on an adventure to find this locker. Good luck out there." He said from afar with a salute to his friend.

He turned back and stared at his mace that was in the locker. He gripped handle and lifted it up. It required little strength for him to hold up his mace as he's been trained to use this mace to its full potential. This was the same mace his great great grandfather used in the Great War. It has been passed down to each generation of Winchesters, before, it was just an ordinary mace, nothing special about it, but then, when it was passed down to his father, Cardinal Winchester, he took the liberty to enhanced it drastically by incorporating a red dust crystal in the center of the mace, which allows for a more destructive weapon. As his father would put it, "If I'm going to kill something, I want to make sure they stay dead." Cardin started reminiscing on his dad's lessons, till his thoughts were interrupted by a tap on the shoulder. He turned to see the blonde knight all dressed and ready. He strapped his mace onto his belt. "So how are you doing Jauney Boy? Had some luck on finding your locker I see." He stated as he looked at Jaune's armor and sword.

Jaune examined himself one last time. "Yeah I seemed to have everything now." He said as he scratched the back of his head on confusion on why his things were in a locker he didn't remember using.

Cardin shut his locker and leaned his back against it with his arms crossed. "So Jauney Boy, did you hear that we might make teams on today's initiation?" He asked.

Jaune shot his attention back at Cardin. "We're making teams?" Jaune questioned in surprise.

"Yeah, rumor has it that we're making teams for the next four years, kind of odd when you think about it. Today is the day that you're supposed to be paired up with complete strangers and become teams for the rest of your time here." Cardin started thinking deeper into the matter with the little information he has. "That doesn't make much sense." He stated.

Jaune brightened up as if he just came up with the best idea ever. "Hey wouldn't it be cool if you and I were on teams?" The blonde excitingly asked.

Carding smirked at what he said. "So what, you didn't plan to be on my team to begin with?" He held onto his chest and chuckled.

"No no, we are definitely going to be teammates, but now it'll be like that dream I had. Except you know, our dragons are replaced by other people, probably, and we don't go riding around on dragons through the sky. But we can still be the Knight Duo. "Jaune was starting to get that twinkle in his eyes at the thought of his dream semi coming true.

Cardin chuckled and shook his head. "Do you really have to include that ridiculous dream here Jauney Boy?" He asked as he patted Jaune's back, but then he noticed a peculiar scene involving a special person, and a smirk crawled across his face. "Speaking of crazy dreams looks like your Princess is over there." He pointed to Weiss who talking was with another girl that had a scarlet ponytail.

Jaune quickly turned to see what Cardin meant and smiled when he saw Weiss. "You know, I think I should go over there, and see if I can get her to join Team Jaune."

Cardin pinched the bridged of his nose. 'It's not worth it Cardin.' He thought to himself. "Well Jauney Boy good luck out there, but if I had to give you one piece of advice before you go, that would be, don't go playing that "I'm a natural blonde" card like you did yesterday don't be a dork. Just, do this one thing for me." He begged his friend.

"Cardin, please, I think I know what I'm doing." Jaune asserted.

Cardin crossed his arms again. "You'd be surprised." He muttered to himself.

Jaune walked towards Weiss and the red head, while Cardin stood back at his locker and just waited for this whole thing to play out. Surprisingly enough Cardin was close enough to hear what they were saying. And the first thing he heard Jaune say was. "You know what else is great? Me. Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you." Cardin was so surprised he had to rub his eyes to make sure he wasn't dreaming. "Did, did Jauney Boy say something that didn't sound entirely stupid?" He asked himself. "Oh I must be dreaming now." He was curious now, and he had to see how this would end.

Jaune was replied with an irritated "You again?" from Weiss and an enthusiastic "Nice to meet you, Jaune!" from the scarlet girl.

Now this, had Cardin's attention. Weiss gave Jaune a cold and hard response while the other girl gave him a more warm and sincere greeting. Granted it might have been due to the fact that Jaune was an Arc,_ but,_ she at least seemed to have a better personality than Weiss. "Wow can we have her on the team?" he spoke to himself. 'Even if Jaune is dumb there's no way he'll….' Before he could finish his thoughts Jaune promptly pushed the red head away and spoke to Weiss. "So, Weiss, couldn't help but overhear your fondness of me yesterday." He said to her.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." She retorted with her hand on her face.

"No need to be embarrassed." He reassured her.

"You're making it _really_ hard not to feel embarrassed with you around Jauney Boy." Cardin mumbled.

Jaune clasp his hands together. "So, been hearing rumors about teams! I was thinking you and me would make a good one! What do you say?" He suggested to Weiss.

"I say that I'm about to come over there, and give you a good sock to the face Jauney Boy." Cardin silently threatened.

"Actually" The scarlet girl said to attract Jaune's and Weiss's attention. "I think teams are comprised of four students each, so-."

"You don't say." Jaune interrupted as he took his attention towards her. "Well hot stuff, play your cards right and maybe you can join up with the winning team." He offered.

Cardin sighed, "I am actually amazed on how good that sounded. I am impressed but yet I still want to sock him good." he muttered as he rubbed his temples.

Weiss jumped in between the two and held them apart with her arms. "Jaune is it?" she rhetorically asked. "Do you have any idea who you're talking to?" She spoke with pride as she stood back from Jaune and closer to Pyrrha.

"Not in the slightest Snow Angel." He smoothly replied.

The three heard a loud slap and when they looked they saw Cardin standing against the far locker with his hand on his face. They soon ignored that and went back to what they were talking about.

"Snow Angel. I don't even know why you're trying Jaune." He mumbled in his hand.

"Anyways" Weiss returning on subject. "_This_ is Pyrrha Nikos." She gestured.

"Hello again!" Pyrrha greeted.

"Pyrrha graduated top of her class at Sanctum." Weiss stated.

"Never heard of it." The blonde replied with a blank face.

Weiss scoffed at that. "She's won the Mistral Region Tournaments four years in a row! A New record!" Weiss declared.

"The what?" He blankly replied.

Cardin was confused as Jaune, for once. He's never heard of a Pyrrha Nikos, or Sanctum, or this whole tournament thing. But she sounded like a very incredible person to have achieved all of that.

Weiss had enough that she started flailing her arms in the air. "She's on the front of every Pumpkin Pete's Marshmallow Flakes box!" she yelled in frustration.

And Jaune gasped at the news. "That's _you_?!" He finally realized how high she was on the recognition level. "But they only do that for star athletes and cartoon characters!" He stated.

"Yeah, it was pretty cool." Pyrrha modestly said "Sadly, the cereal isn't very good for you." She sadly stated.

"Yeah no kidding, how does Jaune eat that stuff?" Cardin silently questioned.

Weiss crossed her arms. "So, after hearing all of this, do you really think you're in a position to ask _her_ to be on your team?" Weiss questioned the blonde.

Jaune thought about it and slump his shoulders. "No, I guess not… Sorry…" He hung his head in shame.

"Actually, Jaune." Pyrrha said as she put a hand on his shoulder. "I think you'd make a great leader." She reassured him.

"Heh at least we can both agree on that one, Red. I really like her, maybe _she_ should be on the team." Cardin thought.

Pyrrha's words brightened Jaune up. "D'oh stop it." He said as he perked up his posture.

Weiss sighed "Seriously, please stop it. This kind of behavior should not be encouraged!" she said to Pyrrha.

Jaune cleared his throat. "Sounds like Pyrrha's on board for Team Jaune. Spots are filling up quick! Now, I'm not supposed to do this but maybe I could pull some strings, find a place for you." He confidently spoke. "What do you say?" He asked Weiss.

"All right. That's a bit close!" She said as Jaune was getting into her personal space. "Pyrrha, a little help, Please?!" she begged her scarlet friend.

Jaune then turned to face Pyrrha only to get his hood pierced by a spear. Cardin could hear Jaune scream followed with Pyrrha saying. "I'm sorry."

Cardin busted out laughing. "Oh god this is rich. I did not expect that to happen." He said to himself as he wiped a tear from his eye. 'Oh I'm sure he's fine.' He thought to himself.

The intercom came on to give an announcement for all first year students to head towards the cliff for their initiation. Both Weiss and Pyrrha made their way pass Jaune and on her way Pyrrha got back her spear. "It was nice meeting you Jaune." She said to the blonde knight.

"Likewise…." He wheezy responded leaning against the locker that he was pinned to.

Cardin had his fair share of laughs and decided to go and finally help his friend up, but no later than five seconds he saw Yang and Ruby walk up Jaune.

"Having trouble there, lady-killer?" Yang asked as Ruby reached her hand out to help Jaune up.

"I don't understand. My dad said all women look for is confidence. Where did I go wrong?" He questioned.

Yang chuckled as she made her way pass him. "Snow Angel _probably_ wasn't the best start."

Jaune groaned as Ruby threw his arm over her shoulder. "Come on Jaune, let's go." Ruby started leading the way out, but Jaune stopped her for a moment and looked back at Cardin. He didn't want to leave him behind, but Cardin shook his head and motioned Jaune to go on without him. Jaune hesitated for a moment but complied with his friend's wishes. Once Jaune and Ruby were out, Cardin took a seat on a bench and took a deep breath.

He felt really warm in his chest. "Wow, would you look at that. Not even a week here and already you have made some friends." It may not have been that long ago, but Cardin was remembering how Ruby extended a hand for Jaune, kind of how he did the same for her yesterday. He chuckled at the memory, "Man, I can't remember a time where anyone has extended a hand for you Jaune." He went silent and looked down at the ground. "Especially not, since I've been around you." He mumbled to himself. He closed his eyes and took one last deep breath and exhaled. "Well, can't sulk in here all day." Cardin pushed himself up from the bench. "Time to go show them what I'm made of." He paused and cracked a smile. "What, _we're_ made of." And with that Cardin made his way out to the cliff with everyone else for their initiation, unaware for the events that was going to unfold.


	3. Update and preview I am Sorry

**Greetings everyone, Nano here with an update. I'll start off with an, I'm sorry that there hasn't been any kind of activity from me for about the past month or so. That's kind of my fault. Right when I finished Chapter 2, I started working on a Freezerburn one shot, but after about 2 weeks of me not being able to actually get it done. I just scrapped the whole thing. I will do something Freezerburn in the future, but I decided that I should get to doing Chapter 3, and after about 3 or so weeks of procrastination. I've finally started back on chapter 3.**

**(Yeah, after a good period of time when I don't write, I just kind of don't have it in me to get back to it)**

**But now that my semester is done, I do have more time to get to it. But that might also take some time to get done, because ever since I posted chapter 2 and working on chapter 3, I've had this itching feeling that I was/am inconsistent how I write Jaune's and Cardin's character. So I'm taking some time to make a list of sorts to help me define and organize them, as in how they act and what they would pretty much do, and try to be consistent with the idea when I'm back to writing. So I have at least started on chapter 3 and I will try to get that done in less than a month. I too am still learning how to write stories well.**

**So that's my update. I'm sorry it is taking so long, and the longer I put this off the more I really will not get this done. I would also like to say thanks to all of you that decided to read/review/follow/like my story. It does mean a lot to me that people are interested in my ideas. So thank you.**

**And with that. I think I will put a small preview of the next chapter. Nothing really spoilerish, just a certain point in chapter 3 that I have already written. It's still in the rough draft process so things may change. I hope you all enjoy, and I will see you all soon.**

**Nano out!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 Preview<strong>

All of the students reached the pinnacle of their height, their view of the forest was breath taking, but no one had the time to enjoy the view because they all started their descent to the ground. Students were putting their landing strategy into use, as for Cardin himself. Either luck was with him right now, _or _they were against him because he was heading straight towards a huge tree. Something that easily towered the bronze knight in both height and overall size. From where he was going there were no branches to grab a hold of, so he thought of only one way to get down safely. To crush right through the tree and hopefully slow his descent.

Cardin took out his mace and gripped it with both hands and held it over his right shoulder as he was ready to make the swing. "This better work out!" He yelled as he was close enough to the tree for his mace to make a good impact. He arched his body backwards with his arms over him and he braced his aura in front of him as he swung downward at the tree. When the mace made contact it created an explosion and the shockwave launches Cardin backwards to the ground in a forty five degree angle. His back made a hard impact on the grassy floor and slid a good nine meters from the tree.

The bronze knight then groaned in pain as his arms felt numb from the recoil and his body starting to feel the impact of his landing. "Argh…. That did not go as planned." He grumbled in pain. "Not in the slightest." He gritted his teeth.

* * *

><p><strong>GOD DAMMIT! Yeah, I don't know when I'll be done with Chapter 3. I will get it done, but I don't know when. I am sorry everyone. <strong>


End file.
